Broken Spirit
by Umi Frostfurr
Summary: After Sirius Black fell through the veil, he thought his life was over. But that was far from the truth. He's been made a Guardian by the Ancients, spirits that have been around since the beginning of time.


**Disclaimer - **I do not, by any means, own any of the things mentioned in the Harry Potter books. Go to JK for that. Everything else is mine, though. So no taking.

**Summary -** After Sirius Black fell through the veil, he thought his life was over. But that was far from the truth. He's been made a Guardian by the Ancients, spirits that have been around since the beginning of time. It is his task to protect a girl capable of causing mass destruction, protect her from the cruel hands of Voldemort. If he gets a hold of her, the world is doomed to enternal chaos and destruction.

* * *

**Broken Spirit**

**Chapter One**

Sirius Black made his way down the noisy Muggle-crowded street, his eyes shielded behind a pair of dark sunglasses and the hot Florida sun shining down on him. This was his first time in the States, and he had absolutely no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he was supposed to be looking for a nineteen year old girl by the name of Niamh. The animagus took a seat at an empty table beside a small café. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on his head, revealing stormy gray eyes that had seen more than any twenty-one year old man should. Sirius still couldn't believe that the Ancients (the rulers of the Spirit Realm beyond the veil he had fallen through) had de-aged him back to his twenties. He didn't see the purpose. Sure, he was once again giggled at, stared at, and talk to by just about every good-looking girl around, but deep inside he was still the thirty-seven year old man who had been sent to prison for thirteen years of his life, had a godson in England, and who had died not too long ago. He really wasn't interested in what the girls thought of him. Then again, he didn't think a twenty year old girl would trust a man in his late thirties. _Those Ancients are sly ones, I'll give them that._

Sirius reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a tattered photograph (non-moving - The Ancients had stared at him so strangely when he had pointed this out..). The picture was of the girl he was searching for. She was very beautiful - gorgeous auburn hair that fell just past her shoulders, slightly tanned skin (_probably from this blasted sun_, Sirius thought to himself, happy that he was now under a cool tarp), and deep ocean blue eyes. She was built like a model, and her smile was all too cute. This was exactly the type of girl Sirius would have dated back when he was in school. He could actually remember dating a few just like her, though her beauty surpassed all the others. He quickly put the photo back into his pocket and looked at the menu sitting on the table before him, shaking his head in exasperation at himself. He was definitely playing the part of his twenty year old self.

"Hello, Sir. Welcome to the Sunrise Café."

Sirius glanced up to see who the soft voice above him belonged to. He just about jumped in shock when he saw that his waitress was the very girl he was searching for. He stared at her for a moment, to overcome by shock and awe to do much else. The girl gave him a strange look and was about to leave ((**A/N: **to give him more time to decide on his order, of course XD)) when Sirius regained his composure.

"I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought when you arrived and it took me a moment to remember where I was. Terribly sorry," he rambled, quickly glancing over the menu. "I'll take a glass of lemonade, please."

"Would you like anything else, Sir?" The girl asked, still a little disturbed by the animagus's behavior.

"Your name, if it wouldn't be too much to ask," Sirius said, smiling seductively at the girl. _Now I know why they mad me so damn young again. Stupid spirits and their stupid sense of humor._

"My name is Niamh," she said stiffly, sounding not at all interested in Sirius's suggestive smile. "I will be right out with your lemonade, Sir."

Sirius watched as she retreated back indoors. Gaining her trust was going to be a bit more difficult than he had imagined. _She's definitely not slutty like the girls I dated in school. She didn't bat an eyelash or take my hint at all._ Niamh came back out a few moments later, Sirius's lemonade in hand.

"Here you are, Sir," she said as she set it down on the table. "Would you like anything else?"

"Would I be too forward if I asked for your number?" Sirius replied, grinning.

"Enjoy your drink, Sir," was the monotone response. "You may pay the bill inside when you have finished."

_Well, she's got brains, that's for sure. Doesn't let just anyone walk into her life. That should halt most of the danger coming towards her,_ Sirius thought as he once again watched her go back inside. He took his time drinking the lemonade, allowing the refreshing drink to do it's job in cooling him off. As he sipped, he thought about the objective of his mission. The Ancients had said it was his job as a guardian to protect his charge from all harm. "This particular charge," they had told him, "will need all the protection she can get. She is the key to Voldemort's demise." When Sirius had heard that it had peaked his interest greatly. They continued to explain that she had the spirit of an Ancient. This Ancient had the power to destroy a world. But it also had the power to save it. It had been banished in the old days, so that it would not be forced to do terrible things by terrible people. Somehow the spirit had escaped it's prison and planted itself into a human. Sirius's charge. It was Sirius's job to protect her from Voldemort and any other evil out in the world. But most importantly, he was to protect her from herself. For she had no clue what lay within her.

After finishing his lemonade, Sirius headed inside to pay his bill. As he gave the cashier the money due, he glanced to his right and saw Niamh serving an elderly couple a few seats away from where he was standing. She was smiling sweetly at them, and was much more open and polite with them then when she had served Sirius. She looked up and frowned slightly when she saw Sirius looking her way. The animagus merely grinned and excepted his change. With a wave toward the pretty girl, he made his way out of the café. He walked into the alley beside the small building and - after making sure there weren't any nice individuals currently occupying the large and grimy dumpster - quickly transformed into his animagus form. He shook and stretched before trotting back out into the street, where he promptly settled himself under a vacant table and waited for his charge to finish out her day.

Which took a lot longer than Sirius had estimated. After eight hours of lying under that table (and occasionally coming out to chase the pigeons for some mild amusement) Niamh finally emerged from the café, purse slung over her shoulder. Sirius watched from under the table as Niamh helped the cashier woman lock up the store. They were laughing about something that had happened earlier, but after Sirius had left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nia!" the lady called, walking to a black car parked beside the curb. "Are you sure you don't need a ride?" She asked, turning around as she reached her vehicle.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks anyway, Trish."

"Okay. Goodnight then."

Niamh waved goodbye and watched as the car drove into the distance and turned a corner. It was very dark out now, the street only lit with a few lamps here and there. As Niamh headed in the opposite direction that her friend had gone in, Sirius emerged from under the table and followed her at a safe enough distance that he wouldn't be seen, but could still keep a watchful eye on her. It was eerily quiet as the two walked on. Niamh occasionally looked around her and her pace began to quicken as time went on. Soon, Sirius was trotting pretty fast to keep up with her. He started to wonder why she hadn't taken her friend up on that offer for a ride home when Niamh caught her foot on an uneven piece of concrete and fell hard onto the ground. Sirius stopped and moved close to a shadowed building. He watched as she pulled herself into a sitting postition and leaned against the wall. Her legs were pretty scratched up, as were her hands. The animagus heard soft sniffling and decided to make an appearance.

* * *

So...Whatcha think? Please review! It's not worth continuing if you don't get reviews. 


End file.
